Define The Relationship
by NattyJane
Summary: Malia is sick and tired of Stiles and Lydia and she is hell bent on forcing Lydia to define the relationship or the one where Malia bugs Lydia endlessly and then handcuffs her to Stiles until she sorts out what they are {set after 6A}


One-shot

"Did you do it?" A voice asked behind Lydia causing her to jump as she whirled to face Malia. "Jesus Christ! Don't scare me like that" She said clutching her chest.

"Well? Did you?" Malia repeated waiting for an answer.

"Did I do what?" Lydia asked. Not sure where this was going.

"Define then relationship" Malia said talking slow almost like she was trying to explain something to a child. "Oh, we are not having this conversation" Lydia said slamming her locker shut.

"So, you didn't do it" Malia said bluntly. "No, Malia. I didn't" She said strutting past her. "Are you going to?" She asked running to keep up with Lydia.

"Stiles and I are perfectly fine and we don't need your help" she said. Rolling her eyes. "You guys haven't talked about the kiss since it happened" Malia pointed out.

"Maybe we're just better off as friends" Lydia answered.

"Bullshit!" Malia scoffed. "I didn't give up Stiles just so you guys could stay friends. You're going to talk or so help me god…." Ignoring her Lydia pressed on heading towards Scott and Stiles who were waiting by their lockers.

"Define the relationship, Lydia! Define the relationship" Malia called from the opposite end of the hall.

"What was that about?" Scott asked as she sidled up next to them, judging from his tone though she had a pretty good idea that he knew exactly what that was about.

"Oh, some guy that Malia is sleeping with wants her to define their relationship" She blurted out in a rush.

"Fuck buddies" Stiles said while taking a bite of a chocolate donut that he had in his hand. Scott snorted trying to hide his laughter as he eyed Lydia. Oh, if she wasn't sure that he knew then, she was completely positive that he knew what Malia was talking about now.

"Yea, uh, I'm just going to go…. I'm going to go tell her now" She said scurrying off in the opposite direction. "Uh, Lydia!" Stiles yelled. "Malia went the other way" Lydia ignored him wanting to get the hell out of there before she made a fool of herself.

She spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Malia, who seemed hell bent on trying to track her down. Turning the corner, she paused when the sound of laughter reached her ears.

Stiles was leaning against his locker talking adamantly to Jessica, a girl from her math class, "Define the relationship" Malia whispered in her ear causing her to jump. "How are you everywhere" she yelled. "You're really starting to creep me out" she hissed.

"Oh, would you look at that well don't they make a cute couple" Malia mused. Smirking as she eyed Jessica and Stiles. Gritting her teeth, she dug her nails into her palm and took a long breath to keep from exploding.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She isn't even his type" Lydia said her teeth smashing together as she tried to keep everything bottled up.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked behind them. The voice of course belonging to Scott. "Are you still trying to get her to define the relationship?" he asked.

"Wait, you know about that?" Lydia asked. "Yea, I told him" Malia said bluntly like it was obvious.

"Now I'm starting to think my plan isn't working though" Malia mused and she looked almost deep in thought. Twisting on her heels she stalked off without another word as Scott came up to Lydia.

"They do look like a cute couple" He said with a smile. Glaring daggers at him she stormed off. _"They look like a cute couple"_ She mimicked twisting her face up and heading in the direction of the pair.

"Jessica! Hey!" She said with a little to enthusiasm. "Hey Lydia" Jessica said smiling at her. "Is that a new hair cut" She said. "Yea, I decided to go with bangs" Jessica said with a smile.

"I had bangs once, when I was like five" She said letting out a laugh as Jessica frowned and muttered a quick "Excuse me" Before scurrying off.

"What did you do that for?" Stiles asked glaring at her. "What I was just complimenting her" She said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"No, you weren't, you just insulted her" He said. "All I did was point out she had bangs now" Lydia said. "And then you proceeded to give her a back handed compliment. I know one when I see one" He said.

"Ok, so what! It's not a big deal. Just get over it!" She snapped. Feeling tears about to bubble to the surface her eyes starting to sting. "Hey are you ok? You've been acting strange lately. What's wrong Lydia?" He said taking her hand softly. His thumb stroking her hand gently sending shivers down her spine.

"Nope" she said her voice cracking. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong" She said. Hoping her face didn't give it away.

"You know, as much as I love all your cutesy moments I'm going to have to cut in for a minute" Malia said. Squeezing in between them.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Stiles asked as Malia grabbed both their wrist lifting them up before there was the sound of a click as both froze.

"You… did not…. Just handcuff us together!" Lydia said her voice raising the more she spoke.

"Define the relationship" she said snapping her finger at Lydia before strutting off. "What just happened?" Stiles asked. "I don't know, but we are getting these god damn handcuffs off right now" she said yanking him down the hall.

Passing coach on the way, who grinned. "Stilinski, I misjudged you. I didn't know you liked it kinky" He said smirking at stiles. "Uh, it's not what it looks…" Yanking him down the hall, he never got to finish what he was saying to coach as she shoved him into the girl's locker room.

"What are we doing?" Stiles asked as she frowned. "Looking for a bobby pin. Maybe I can pick the lock" she said rifling through several lockers. "Don't you think searching through others people's lockers, is kind of wrong" He asked.

"Please, girls share everything even tampons" she said shrugging. "Ok, so did not need to know that" he groaned.

Silence fell over them for a minute until stiles asked softly, "Lydia?" He asked. His voice sending shivers down her spine. "What!?" She snapped. Trying to keep her voice calm.

"Why did Malia handcuff us?" Gulping she tried to calm her racing heart as she turned to face him. "How the hell should I know? That girl is certifiable" she said.

"I'm done playing games" Stiles said. "I'm not playing a game" she snapped.

"Yes, you are. What did she mean? Define the relationship. Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked. Backing her up into a corner until she hit the lockers behind her.

"Stiles please stop" She whispered. Shivering, but she was pretty sure it wasn't from the cold. "No, no more games. I'm ending it so, just tell me. Please, I need you to say it" he said.

"What are we Stiles? Are we friends or not friends or is there something else? After that kiss, I don't know anymore and I am confused as hell" She said.

"You know what we are" Stiles murmured his lips skimming over her cheek and sending a chill through her whole body.

Gently cupping her cheek, his thumb slid over her face brushing soft feather light touches against her smooth pale skin. "Say it" He breathed. His lips so close to hers that she could feel his breath.

"Say it" He repeated. A slow sigh escaped her lips. "I… I love you" she said. A single tear sliding down her cheek as he brushed it away gently and then his lips crashed right onto hers. Gasping he bit her lip hard, his tongue brushing against hers in a coaxing manner.

Her hand grabbing at his face pulling him closer. Smashing their lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling away Stiles began tracing wet kisses down her neck and she let out a groan, unable to stop once it had arisen, but she found that she didn't really care.

Biting down slightly on her collar bone she moaned and could feel a tingle going through her. Trailing his lips back up, they found hers again. Crushing their lips together once more, barely even leaving room to breathe she reached for his plaid shirt when she felt a powerful yank and cursed, Stiles pulling away abruptly.

"Malia" He breathed.

"That god damn key" Lydia growled dragging him out of the locker room until they spotted Malia halfway down the hall.

"Malia" Lydia yelled as her friend turned. "Where the hell is that god damn key?" She growled waving at her and Stile's hand. "Why do you need it?" Malia yelled back.

"Because, I am trying to have sex here and this is a little inconvenient!" She screamed. As every person in the hallway turned to face Lydia and Stiles, now the center of attention.

"Finally," Danny yelled.

"About god damn time" Malia said.

"Greenburg! Where do you think, you're going? You owe me fifty bucks" Coach said. Chasing after someone behind Lydia. "Hey I had in on that bet too" Danny yelled. Running to catch up as well.

Walking over to them Lydia frowned. "Was there a betting pool going on about us?" She asked confused. "Not anymore" Malia said. Handing her the key so, she could unlock them.

"Oh, thank god!" Stiles yelled once they were free. Grabbing Lydia by the wrist and proceeded to drag her towards the exit and back towards his house.

"Smart move" Scott said sidling up to Malia. "I'd like to think so" She said with a grin. "Guess it all worked out" He said. "Yep"

"Want to go catch a movie?" He asked.

"Thought you'd never ask" She said looping her arm through his as they both walked towards the exit.

Who said that Malia wasn't as smart as the two brains of the pack


End file.
